


Ein ehemaliger Freund?

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Shouyou muss akzeptieren, dass einer seiner engsten Freunde zu seinem Feind wurde.





	Ein ehemaliger Freund?

**Author's Note:**

> Kleine Ff zu KenHina (mehr oder weniger) :3

_„Hey, was, wenn wir uns zusammentun?“_

Shouyous Körper zuckte zusammen, während er daran dachte, als er den Heiler das erste Mal getroffen hatte.

Den zierlichen Körper, der von einer weißen Robe eingehüllt war. Die Kapuze war über seinen Kopf gezogen und darunter erkannte man einen Teil der blonden Haare, die oben noch etwas schwarz waren.

Diese katzenhaften Augen, die alles und jeden so genau beobachteten.

_„Hm, warum nicht.“_

Kenmas Gesicht war weiterhin ruhig geblieben, als er das erwidert hatte, und dennoch hatte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen gelegt.

_„Ich bin Hinata Shouyou!“_

_„Kozume Kenma“, erwiderte er nur ruhig zurück._

Shouyou schluckte, während er jetzt daran dachte, was sich alles verändert hatte. Dabei sollte alles so viel besser werden, sobald sie den Dämonenkönig besiegt hatten. Shouyou hatte Kenma vertraut. Jeder hatte ihm vertraut.

Kenma hatte sich verändert. Oder er hatte sie die ganze Zeit getäuscht.

Shouyou wusste es nicht, aber er wusste, was er gesehen hatte, als sie sich in Sicherheit geglaubt hatten.

Er hatte mit angesehen, wie Iwaizumis Körper durch einen Fluchzauber schwächer wurde und er vor ihm und den anderen zusammenbrach.

Shouyou hatte sich zu Kenma gedreht und ihn gefragt, gefleht, ob er nichts tun konnte, immerhin war er ihr Heiler gewesen.

Doch er hatte ihn nur ruhig angeblickt.

Diese katzenhaften Augen hatten sich tief in seine Seele gebohrt und bevor Shouyou reagieren konnte, sah er, wie ein Pfeil an ihm vorbeischoß.

_„Kageyama, was tust du da?!“_

Seine Stimme hatte sich überschlagen, während er sich zu seinem Teamkameraden umgedreht hatte.

_„Siehst du das nicht, Hinata?“_

Shouyou wollte es damals nicht gesehen haben.

Er hatte nur zugesehen, wie Kageyama und Aone gegen Kenma kämpften. Er hatte nichts tun können, als zusehen, wie sie gegen Kenma verloren.

Er kannte jede ihrer Schwachstellen.

Shouyou wusste nicht, wo sich Kageyama, Aone oder Iwaizumi momentan befanden. Er wusste nicht, ob er Kenma noch trauen konnte, als dieser ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie noch lebten.

„Shouyou“, drang die Stimme seines ehemaligen Teamkameraden zu ihm und er blickte in die katzenhaften Augen Kenmas, der ihn gleichgültig ansah.

„Warum? Kenma, warum?“, fragte Shouyou mit lauter Stimme nach, auch, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, als wenn seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Ächzen war.

„Ich habe jemanden gebraucht, um Oikawa zu besiegen“, sagte Kenma und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, „und ich wollte schon immer ein Haustier haben.“

Shouyou zuckte zurück, als er merkte, wie Kenma auf ihn zuging, die Zellentür öffnete und schließlich vor ihm stehenblieb. Er wusste, dass er nicht fliehen konnte. Er hatte keinerlei Chance, Kenma zu überlisten oder zu bekämpfen. „Kenma ...“

„Ich mag dich, Shouyou“, flüsterte Kenma ihm zu und berührte langsam und bedächtig Shouyous Kinn, „ich mag dich wirklich.“

„Dann würdest du mich nicht gefangen halten“, erwiderte Shouyou, während er etwas zurückzuckte. Er spürte, wie Kenmas Hände sanft seine Wangen berührten.

Ohne sich wirklich rühren zu können, sah Shouyou seinen ehemaligen Freund geschockt an. Was sollte er nur tun? Wie sollte er von hier entkommen? _Wie konnte er seinen liebsten Freund zurückbekommen?_

„Du wirst für immer ... mein kleines Vögelchen sein, Shouyou“, sprach Kenma leise aus, während er ihn weiterhin ansah, immer noch mit diesem so untypischen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er zog sich langsam von ihm zurück, um seinen Gefangenen alleine zu lassen.

Shouyou zitterte am ganzen Körper und spürte, dass er sich nicht einmal rühren konnte, nachdem Kenma ihn losgelassen hatte. Selbst als er wieder alleine in seiner Zelle saß und Kenma längst aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, konnte er sich nicht bewegen.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er einfach nur zu dem Gang, durch den sein ehemaliger Teamkamerad vorher gegangen war. Kenma machte ihm Angst, obwohl er nichts sehnlicher wollte, als seinen Freund wiederzuhaben.

War das hier jetzt wirklich ein endgültiges ‚Game Over‘, wie es so schön hieß? Hatte er den Kampf verloren?

**Author's Note:**

> [me @ twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
